Cause ima Gypsy
by Sister Saint Aelphaba
Summary: i'm no good at writing summary's so plz check the summary inside the story :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, so I got this idea after reading The Lion King III by Emily642. The part where there's a circus in the pridelands and Amira was a Gypsy… if you never read the story before, I honestly recommend you read it. its AMAZING! Anywho…getting to my point, I kind of also took the idea from Hunchback of Notre-Dame. Be warned, the beginning of the story doesn't seem like a TLK story. Anywho, my first story that ima gonna commit to updating and not deleting so yeah, im open to critisism positive or negative so plz review. Now, without further ado, here's the story!

-Kiara Potter13

Chapter 1: returning to the pridelands…

It was a Friday morning in a small town in New-Brunswick, Canada. In a small local school, an 8th grade class was receiving awesome news from their teacher:

For the next few months, we will be traveling with the "International Royal Circus Company" to a place in Africa Titled "The Pridelands"

You mean the place where the famous story of "Simba The Lion King" happened? Asked a girl named Maria.

Yes. The very one! Aren't you all exited? Asked the teacher.

Little did they know, that in their class, was a member of the royal family in which they were speaking of; a young girl in which her name is Zia with golden hair in which it had all sorts of colors, Hazel eyes, and was wearing a "Gypsy" style outfit who was in reality King Simba's eldest daughter; Princess Kiara. But, no one knew of this. She wouldn't allow anyone to know… at least right now.

Huh Zia, aren't you part of the circus we are travelling with? What is your act? Asked the teacher.

Huh, yes I am. And well as you can see, I'm a gypsy. But, I'm not going to tell you guys my act. I want it to be a surprise. She replied.

Is it true that you actually come from the Pridelands? Asked a girl named Christy.

Huh, sort of. You see, I didn't live presisely in the Pridelands, I lived in a jungle oasis for most of my life…until my parents were killed by a leopard. Then I decided to leave the oasis, and find a way to come here. She explained.

Did your parents ever tell you the story of King Simba, THE lion king? Asked a boy named Cameron.

I've heard of him, but my parents never told me the FULL story tho… She said.

I still can't believe that THE lion king himself along with their pride is going to attend the circus! Said a girl named Sylvia.

WHAT? your kidding right? Said Zia.

Suddenly, the bell rang. It was time for recess. After recess, the class would be leaving for the Pridelands. During recess, a few of Zia's friends; Shawn, Nathalie, Mary, Sylvia, Coraline and Cameron were asking her all sorts of questions:

So, you NEVER heard the story of THE lion king? Asked Shawn.

No, my parents never told me the story. Zia replied.

Do you want us to tell you? Asked Cameron.

Huh, no thanks. I'll find out on my own. She replied.

Finally, recess was over. They were all getting on the bus to meet the gang of circus preformers at the train station. Once they arrived, they all got on the train and departed for the pridelands…

A/N: just so you guys know ima gonna update with a new chapter by this Sunday. I'd write a longer chapter, but, I have a science exam in the morning so yeah… if anyone else has exams coming up, I wish them the best of luck and plz do me a favor and review… it can be positive or negative I just want to know how I'm doing. Also, if you have any questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter. So yeah ttyl guys! :D

-Kiara Potter13


	2. Chapter 2: needhelpwithaname

'Cause ima Gypsy

A/N: hey all so all my exams are done officially so I'll try to update waay more often. I'd like to Hatari tha Hyena and Ali Skellington for reviewing and for motivating me to hurry up with this chapter. Yeah, one of my friends had an idea for this chapter, but I didn't want to put that in here (if you want to read her idea, check out the story called "a really crazy adventure" and you'll know her idea!) anywho, in this chapter, we will start in the train and we will carry on from there. So without further ado,here's chapter 2 of "Cause ima Gypsy"

-Kiara Potter13

Chapter 2:

In the train, Zia was in a booth and decided to sing a song her mother had tought her before she left:

**Shadowland**

**The leaves have fallen**

**This shadowed land**

**This was our home**

**The river's dry**

**The ground has broken**

**So I must go**

**Now I must go**

**And where the journey may lead me**

**Let your prayers be my guide**

**I cannot stay here, my family**

**But I'll remember my pride**

**I have no choice**

**I will find my way**

**Lea halalela**

**Take this prayer**

**What lies out there**

**Lea halalela**

**Giza buyabo, giza buyabo**

**I will return, I will return**

**Beso bo**

**Giza buyabo, I will return**

**Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo**

**Beso bo, my people, beso bo**

Little did she know that her classmates were listening to her sing and though it was amazing.

That was a beautiful song Zia. Said Maria.

Huh, thanks i guess. Replied Zia.

Where did you learn that? Asked Nathalie.

Huh, well, my mother though it to me. A long time ago. She replied.

How it killed the poor girl to lie about her identity. How it tormented her soul to talk about her family. She didn't like lying, she just couldn't tell them the truth. If she did, they wouldn't treat her the same. Suddenly, the train stopped. They had finally arrived in the pridelands. When Zia looked outside of her window, she saw her home; Priderock. She then found out that they would be setting up not too far away from there. Finally, it was 8: 00PM or so, meaning, it was time for the show to start. Backstage, Zia was a little bit nervous. What if her family realizes it's her? Her thoughts were interupted when she heard her friend Maria's voice:

Are you ok Zia? She asked with concern.

Yeah, I'm fine. She replied

No your not. Replied Maria.

Yes I am. She replied.

Well, you know you can always talk to me about anything. She replied.

Just as Zia was going to respond, the ringmaster; Amari came to tell her that the show was about to start. It was indeed an amazing preformance. There were Juglars, acrobats and even the occasional clown. Finally, it was time for Zia's preformance. She waited for Amari's signal to go out and sing her song:

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold **

**until you find it there and lead it back home**

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**bid my blood to run**

**before I come undone**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**now that I know what I'm without**

**you can't just leave me**

**breathe into me and make me real**

**bring me to life**

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**bid my blood to run**

**before I come undone**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**Bring me to life**

**frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling **

**only you are the life among the dead**

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**got to open my eyes to everything**

**don't let me die here**

**bring me to life**

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**bid my blood to run**

**before I come undone**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **

After her song was over, two other gypsies had brought in a cage. Zia entered the cage, and a few instants later, there was red smoke inside the cage. Once the smoke cleared, it had seemed as if Zia was gone, and in her place was a young lioness who was indeed her. When she saw her parent's reaction, she knew that they reconized her. Suddenly, the red smoke returned and Zia re-transformed into a human. She was then released from the cage and returned backstage. Suddenly, her parent's (King Simba and Queen Nala) were there just staring at her.

Hi. She said to them.

Oh, Kiara! Thank goodness you're alright! When you didn't return, we were getting worried. Replied Nala.

I'm sorry. She replied.

Suddenly, Kovu and his and Kiara's three cubd; Sisha, Kubwa and Arafa arrived. Kovu immediately reconized Kiara.

God, Kiara! You had us all worried! Thank god you're here! he said.

Kovu! She replied as they hugged.

Daddy, who's the human? Asked Sisha the eldest.

She's your mother. He replied.

Mommy? Asked Arafa the yougest.

Hi sweetie. Kiara then said as her kids tackled her to the ground.

A few instants later, Kiara's classmates find her hugging Kovu and three cubs hugging her.

Huh, Zia? Asked Natasha.

What are you doing? Asked Sierra.

Huh, oh, hey guys. What's up? Asked Kiara hoping to be able to change the subject.

No changing the subject you little theiving Gypsy! Said Cameron.

Of course, Kovu took that as an insult towards his mate and well, it didn't take it lightly.

Do you know who your talking to? Kovu said.

Huh, yeah. A Gypsy who has to steal from people to survive. She's a F***kin' Theiving Gypsy! Cameron replied.

Oh, that's it! you think you can talk like that to the princess of these lands? Kovu said verry enraged at the human boy.

The princess? What the hell are you talking about? Zia ain't no princess, she's nothing but a theif! Cameron said.

Cameron! Kovu! Stop it! both of you! Kiara yelled.

Look, I've been lying to you all. You see, my name isn't Zia, it's Kiara. As in Princess Kiara of the pridelands. The story about my parents was a lie. I had ran off because I have developped some sort of power that allows me to transform from lioness to human. I couldn't bare face my family with this, so I ran away to Canada even though I had a life here. I had wonderfull friends, a loving mate, three wonderful kids…

Wait. These are your cubs? Asked Gwen.

Yeah. Replied Kiara.

Slut. Gwem murmured.

What did you call me? Kiara said.

You heard me! Gwen said. As she shot Kiara in her right arm.

With that, Kiara collapsed to the ground. Then, without hesitation, Kovu Lunged at Gwen and eventually pined her down.

You're lucky I don't kill you for that! Kovu said.

Why wouldn't you kill me? She asked.

Because I'm not that shallow. I'm not a murderer. And I never will be. Kovu replied.

And just to make things worst, Cameron lunged at Kiara with a small dager. He ends up cutting her across her left eye which will eventually leave a permanent scar. Then, Kovu placed Kiara gently on his back and brought her to Rafiki as the pride and Kiara's classmates returned to priderock…

A/N: well, there you have it! Chapter 2! Well, that's kinda all I have for chapter 2… so yeah like before plz review or I'll send Kovu to kill you! Haha just kidding! Anywho, yeah. Pretty much it! sorry for all the coarse language lol.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lion King (if I did there would be a sequel to TLKII: SP by now! LOL), I don't own the two songs I used in this chapter. All I own is anything that I haven't credited to anyone and my OC's.

Well, ttyl guys!

-Kiara Potter13 :D


	3. Chapter 3: Fogiveness is important

Cause ima Gypsy

A/N: Hey all! So here's chapter 3! Just wanna say that the story "a really crazy adventure" no longer exists so yeah… I wtched the Lion King while writing part of this (LOL) so there will probably be a few references towards characters and events from the film. And

Ali Skellington: your review on Chpter 2 really made my day! I showed it to one of my best friends and she laughed her head off! (LOL)

Hatari the Hyena: thanks again for reading and arent you the hyena that worships Scar in the story "Me and Crazy Scar" by "Petitprincess"? please answer in the form of a review or a PM (Thanks! :D)

Now, without further ado, here's Chapter 3 of "Cause ima Gypsy"

-Kiara Potter13

Chapter 3: Forgiveness is important

In Rafiki's tree, Kiara who was still sleeping finally woke up. When she opened her eyes. She felt excrutiating pin on her left eye. She raised her right arm and felt huge sting and more pain. Finally, she realized she was in Rafiki's tree. She was also laying on Kovu's side as her three cubs slept right beside her, Instantly, Rafiki appered.

Good morning Princess! He said cheerfully.

Rafiki? What happened? Kiara asked.

Apparently, some girl named Gwen shot you in de arm and then a boy named Cameron slashed your left eye which will indeed leave a scar. He said as she nodded.

A few instants later, Kovu, Sisha, Kubwa and Arafa finally awoke.

Good morning! Kiara said.

Good morning. Kovu replied.

Morning mommy! The three cubs said in union.

So, Kiara, how long has it been since you were able to turn from lion to human? Rafiki asked.

About three months. Why? Kiara replied.

Ok, so this could verry well be a sign from the great kings…Rafiki said.

I think I'm gonna go to the water hole. I'll be right back. She said as she left Rafiki's tree and headed towards the waterhole.

At the water hole, Kiara drank some water real quick and suddenly realized someone else was there; it was Cameron.

Huh, Zia…er…Kiara? He asked.

Yes Cameron? Kiara replied.

Look, I'm sorry 'bout what I did to you. And what I said. I was just…I was just jealous of you. He said.

It's ok Cameron. And why would you be jealous of me? She asked.

Because when I saw you with your family, your kids, your mate…It made me jealous 'cause I kinda like Coraline, but I don't have the guts to tell her…He said.

Oh, my gosh! That's so cute! She said.

It's just, I'm not too good at expressing myself to her…what should I do? He asked.

I think Rafiki might have an idea for this, why don't we go ask him. Kiara said.

When they arrived, Kiara explained the situation to Rafiki and he replied:

Ahh! You see? You and this girl must go to "Upendi" together!

Huh, what? asked Cameron all confused.

"Upendi" means "Love" Kiara Replied.

Oh. Cameron replied.

So, Kiara, Bring this "Coraline" to the small hill close to the waterhole. Cameron, you be there as well. Just listen to Ol' Rafiki, he knows most everything! Rafiki said.

Ok. We can do that. Kiara Replied.

With that, Kiara, Kovu, Sisha, Kubwa, Arafa ant Cameron left Rafiki's tree and went to the waterhole.

At the waterhole, there was a few of Kiara's classmates; Natasha, Maria, Mellissa, Shawn, Andrew and ironically; Gwen. A few instants later, Kiara finally turned herself into a lioness and lapped up some water.

Oh, look who it is…it's the little bitch! Gwen said, obviously looking to start a fight.m

Oh, you did not just do that…Kiara said.

Why should I care? She replied.

Because I have f**kin' more autority in these lands than you. I will have control over these lands once my parents step-down, you can no longer talk down to me you stupid bitch! Kiara said.

Suddenly, the two girls started fighting until finally the two fell into the waterhole. Kiara emerged almost instantly. But, when she did, little did anyone know she was completely covered in makeup so, when she emereged the make up washed off and revealed tons of scars and injuries from past events. Everyone gasped and the sight.

Oh my god! Kiara, what happened to you? Maria asked concerned for her friend.

Oh, it's nothing. Kiara said totally in denial.

Kiara, even I know you're lying. I mean, sure most of these are same old same old ,but, a few of them are new to me…Kovu said.

Ok, so I got into a couple fights…Kiara started.

A couple? Please girl, you've been in more fights than that. Said a voice that turned out to be one of Kiara's best friends; Mitsi.

Hey Mitsi! Kiara said.

Hey Kiara! Mitsi replied.

Huh, yeah, hi, we're still here and waiting for an explaination. Gwen said with her little attitude.

Oh, shut up you bitch! Kiara yelled at Gwen.

What d'you call me? Gwen said.

You heard me! Kiara said as she transformed into a lioness.

Ok, you win…for now. Gwen said as Kiara re-transformed into a human.

Suddenly, a lion with a reddish mane and golden-ish pelt lunged at Kiara. She instantly transformed and the two faught until finally Kiara had pinned the strange lion down.

Kiara? The lion asked. Is it really you?

Who are you? Kiara asked the lion.

It's me…Kopa. He said.

Kopa? She said realizing it was her long lost brother. oh, my god! But how did you?...

It's a long story… He said.

Well, what are doing just standing here? mom and dad are gonna flip! Kiara said.

With that, they went to share to good news with the others at priderock…

A/N: Well, here it is! Sorry for taking so long guys! :D will Cameron be able to tell Coraline the truth about his feelings? How will the pride react whe nthey find out about Kopa? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. btw, I WILL NOT updating this week at all…at least I have a good excuse: this upcomming Wednesday, I'll be going on a trip to Quebec with my classmates (YAY!) and I'll have no access to a computer so…yeah. BUT, I PROMISE I will write a bit of Chapter 4 during my trip so I can type it on my computer when I get back. If you have any ideas for my upcomming chapters, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks for reading and plz review! :D

-Kiara Potter13


End file.
